


The Snow’s Coming Down

by ohnovaks



Series: December 2018 Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acceptance, Bi!Dean, Christmas, Dean likes feminine things, Decorating, Frustrated Dean, M/M, feminine!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnovaks/pseuds/ohnovaks
Summary: Dean hides his love for things because they’re too feminine; Castiel helps him realize femininity isn’t so bad after all.December 2nd — “Acceptance”





	The Snow’s Coming Down

December. December, at least to Dean Winchester and just about half of the people surrounding him, meant Christmas. It meant bloated old dudes talking to kids about what they want in just about every mall, it meant some cheery voice was singing about snow and happiness on the radio every second, and it meant that as far as the eye can see was another wreath, pine tree, string of garland, or mistletoe.  
Honestly, Dean got into it, too. He found himself silently nodding his head to the music, or almost wasting his money on overly festive knick knacks. The thing was, the holiday was just way too girly. People probably looked at him as sexist all the time, because he always turned away from anything remotely feminine. He loved women, and they deserved the world if they weren’t evil, but he wasn’t one. So the color pink, or chick flicks, or especially Christmas. Yeah, there were a few other things that he found fleeting interest in before rejecting it. Like, for example, men.  
He would never — not even to Sammy — admit that he even considered kissing dudes. That was far too much for him, mixed with the fact that he grew up in the 80s and that being gay was far too damaging to his masculine reputation. Sometimes, he thought about guys, though. Guilty pleasure of sorts.  
Castiel, though, didn’t care about any of that. He shamelessly wore pink, and he quoted the girly movies he watched, and he commented on how he found guys attractive, and he liked Christmas. Of course he was an angel, and they have to like Christmas, but he got into all of those non-Jesus-esque traditions too. One day he approached Dean, holding a string of popcorn he’d been making to decorate, asking him, “Why do you refuse to join me in the festivities of the season, Dean?”  
“Cas, I can’t just — that’s not… it’s too…” Dean trailed off, crossing his arms and turning his head. Castiel, still holding that string in front of him awkwardly, tilted his head. The reindeer antlers he wore jingled, bells dangling from them. Dean chuckled at this.  
“If you assume anyone will judge you for joining in with the traditions of Christmas, we won’t. Even Sam is enjoying this with me,” Castiel leaned forward, nudging his friend with his elbow, “I don’t like to do things without you.”  
Dean sighed, leaning against the wall that was behind him. “It’s just, if I…” Dean paused, letting his hand trail up and down his forearm slowly. His words were impossible to find, just how to explain this to the angel without ruining his standpoint on it.  
“Dean, I know what you believe. You think that if you let yourself enjoy one thing that you find too feminine, that you will slip up with other acts. I understand why, as well. Your past is behind you, Dean, the danger of femininity is gone. It’s okay to embrace these things that you like, it’s human nature. We all accept you,” Castiel spoke slowly, his blue eyes holding Dean’s.  
“I like Christmas,” Dean started, and Castiel smiled, mumbling that he knew. “I like Christmas, and I like chick flicks, and I like Taylor Swift, and I like guys.”  
And Castiel just smiled, letting Dean speak. A silence lingered where he wondered if Dean was finished. When he was he gave him another nudge and turned, saying, “Now please assist Sam and I in decorating the tree,” as he walked away.  
Dean pushed himself off of the wall, smiling slightly and trailing behind the angel and into the map room to decorate the tree.


End file.
